A Bela Adormecida
by Mylla Evans
Summary: Uma poção forte demais... E Lily caiu em um sono pesado. Suas amigas tentaram de tudo para acordá-la, mas não conseguiram. Eis que, da cabeça de Remus, surge uma idéia interessante. Será que um beijo do príncipe encantado a acordaria?


****

Resumo: Uma poção forte demais... E Lily caiu em um sono pesado. Suas amigas tentaram de tudo para acordá-la, mas não conseguiram. Eis que, da cabeça de Remus, surge uma idéia interessante... Será que um beijo do príncipe encantado a acordaria? One-shot.

****

Sobre a fic: Fofinha, engraçadinha. Eu gostei dela. Na medida do possível, é claro. Espero que vocês gostem também:D

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. A Bela Adormecida pertence aos irmãos Grimm. E esta fic pertence a mim! Simples assim. n.n

****

A Bela Adormecida

- Animagia... Página 574 do Guia Avançado de Transfiguração... - murmurou Lily, folheando de forma violenta o livro.

Cena comum entre os alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts durante a semana dos NIEMs: acordar durante a madrugada para revisar a matéria das provas do dia seguinte. E, apesar de estar apenas no segundo dia dos testes, Lily Evans já sofria os efeitos das noites que passava em claro; cochilara durante o exame de história da magia, e por pouco não conseguira realizá-lo.

Suas companheiras de quarto, no entanto, dormiam a sono solto. Suspirando com resignação, Lily finalmente encontrou o capítulo sobre animagia que procurava. Não pregara os olhos sequer por um segundo, repassando mentalmente toda a matéria. Sentia que, se não soubesse todo o conteúdo, simplesmente bombaria nos exames e não arranjaria um emprego decente. E isto provocava-lhe insônia.

- _Lumus!_ - murmurou ela, e um fino feixe de luz projetou-se da ponta de sua varinha. Apoiou o livro nos joelhos, e começou a correr os olhos rapidamente pelas linhas, tentando absorver aquilo que elas diziam. Entretanto, elas pareciam estar escritas em um idioma que a garota não conhecia, formando frases completamente sem sentido diante de seus olhos...

Desistindo, então, de tentar entender aquilo que o livro dizia, resolveu buscar seus apontamentos dentro da gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Esgueirou-se até ela, abrindo-a e puxando uma grande pilha de pergaminhos. Porém, quando foi voltar para a posição anterior, seu pé enrolou-se no cortinado que circundava a cama.

Distraída, Lily puxou-o.

O pesado tecido desprendeu-se da armação, caindo sobre a garota que, assustada e completamente embolada, caiu no chão com um estrondo respeitável, que deveria ter acordado boa parte da Grifinória.

- Lily...? Você está acordada? - perguntou Marlene McKinnon, vizinha da cama ao lado.

- O que... O que aconteceu? - inquiriu uma confusa Emelina Vance, mal reprimindo um bocejo.

- Acordada de novo, Lily? - questionou, por último, Alice.

- Ah, não foi nada - disse Lily, levemente irritada. - Voltem a dormir...

- Durma você também - aconselhou Alice. - Senão, dormirá mais uma vez nos exames...

Desenroscando-se do dossel e reparando-o com um aceno de varinha, Lily olhou de forma suplicante para Alice.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo pregar o olho! - admitiu ela.

- Como assim, Lily? - Marlene, que já se preparava para atirar-se novamente aos braços de Morfeu, abriu apenas um dos olhos com curiosidade.

- Os testes me provocam insônia - explicou Lily.

- Que tal você ir até às cozinhas tomar um copo de leite? - sugeriu Emelina, ajeitando suas cobertas.

- São três horas da manhã - censurou Lily. - Filch me esfolaria viva caso me encontrasse perambulando pelos corredores.

- Mas você é monitora chefe - lembrou Alice.

- Nem mesmo monitores têm permissão para andar pelo castelo à essa hora - disse Lily com pesar.

- Se ao menos tivéssemos algo como uma poção do sono... - murmurou Emelina pensativamente, deitada de bruços com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

Subitamente, Marlene abriu os olhos e levantou o tronco, ficando sentada. Havia um sorriso estranhamente torto em seus lábios.

- Eu tenho uma poção - anunciou ela.

- Você tem uma poção? _Como?_ - perguntou Lily com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em desconfiança.

Marlene, no entanto, abanou as mãos fazendo pouco caso.

- É útil ter dessas coisinhas por aqui... Nunca se sabe quando vai se precisar delas - disse ela, pulando da cama com uma energia nada parecida com a da maioria das pessoas quando acabam de acordar. Foi até o malão, que estava ao pé de sua cama, e, sem cerimônia alguma, passou a vasculha-lho, atirando livros e peças de roupas para todos os lados.

- Hey! Você quase acertou minha cabeça! - resmungou Emelina, quando o livro de feitiços passou zunindo por ela, encontrando um triste fim na parede de pedra.

- Desculpe - disse Marlene distraída, ainda jogando o conteúdo do malão para todos os lados. - Ah! Aqui está.

De maneira triunfante, ela ergueu um pequeno vidrinho transparente, que continha um líquido lilás. Ela reuniu seus pertences rapidamente e jogou-os de maneira desordenada de volta ao malão. Em seguida estendeu-o para Lily, sorrindo de forma amigável.

- Há quanto tempo esta poção está aí? - perguntou a ruiva, temerosa.

- Nem faz tanto tempo - disse Marlene. - Você lembra que eu bombei no preparo desta poção, não é? Pois bem, o professor me deu umas aulas de reforço até a poção ficar decente. E aqui está.

Lily engoliu em seco.

- Você por acaso quer que eu tome uma poção, sendo que você se deu mal quando a preparou? - perguntou ela, uma ligeira nota de pânico em sua voz.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Não foi culpa minha! Potter e Black jogaram um dos fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro dentro do meu caldeirão - defendeu-se.

- E por que você não disse isto ao professor? - inquiriu a ruiva, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- No dia que Marlene prejudicar Sirius, - riu Emelina - eu viro ministra da magia.

Tal comentário fez Marlene corar de leve, mas ela voltou a insistir:

- Vamos, Lily! Esta poção recuperou minha nota - e, no que a amiga abriu a boca, ela acrescentou: - E era para o fogo cair no caldeirão do Snape, não no meu!

- Beba, Lily - incentivou Alice. - Você estudou por um ano inteiro. Descanse ao menos por uma noite.

- Eu tenho escolha? - tentou Lily uma última vez, desanimada.

- Hum... Acho que não - disse Marlene animada, estendendo o vidrinho para a amiga, que o apanhou de forma temerosa, abriu-o e levou aos lábios, sorvendo um único gole.

Instantaneamente, sentiu-se sonolenta. A escuridão ao redor pareceu enevoar-se. O calor dos lençóis era envolvente e aconchegante, e Lily sentiu-se extremamente leve e relaxada... Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, caiu no sono.

* * *

A agradável luminosidade solar que incidia sobre o gramado dos jardins de Hogwarts atraía muitos olhares esperançosos de alunos que tentavam decorar mais alguma coisa que cairia na prova. No entanto, este esforço parecia em vão, visto que muitas daquelas cabecinhas estavam claramente em um outro mundo, no qual se era possível molhar os pés nas águas do lago, ou esgueirar-se preguiçosamente à sombra de uma frondosa árvore, com um garrafa de suco de abóbora à tiracolo e absolutamente nenhuma preocupação...

Mas este não era o caso de Remus Lupin. Enquanto os colegas próximos tomavam o café da manhã de maneira quase mecânica, com olhares perdidos e mais pálidos do que nunca, o monitor-chefe tinha um livro apoiado em seu cálice de suco de abóbora, e enquanto passava geléia calmamente em uma torrada, revisava a matéria do exame de transfiguração.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Chega disso, Moony - resmungou Sirius Black, retirando o livro da frente do amigo e fechando-o com um estrondo que sobressaltou alguns dos alunos mais desatentos.

- Se você não quer estudar, Sirius - começou Remus com impaciência. - Ao menos deixe os outros faze-lo.

- Como se adiantasse estudar agora - disse Sirius com pouco caso. - Vocês tiveram o ano todo para aprender, e não vai ser uma hora antes do exame que vão conseguí-lo...

- Eu não vi _você_ estudar, Pads - tornou Lupin, tentando alcançar o livro.

- O caso é que eu não _preciso_ dessas baboseiras. Já sei de tudo - explicou Sirius, sorrindo largamente.

- Acredito - murmurou Remus, desistindo da discussão.

- Você vai se dar bem, Moony - disse James Potter, parecendo animado. - Mal posso esperar pelo exame prático de defesa contra as artes das trevas - acrescentou esfregando as mãos.

- Pois eu não quero que ele chegue! - exclamou Peter Pettigrew com sua vozinha fina e esganiçada. - Não consigo executar direito o feitiço para rebater bicho-papão...

- Você é um aborto, Wormtail - sentenciou Sirius, estreitando os olhos cinzentos de forma perigosa. - Você será assistente do Filch, pode escrever o que eu digo.

O menor dos marotos soltou um guinchinho muito parecido com aqueles que produzia quando estava em sua forma animaga, e passou a empilhar o maior número de torradas possíveis em seu prato. Morria de medo do Filch.

- Alguém viu a Evans por aí? - perguntou James, virando a cabeça para todos os lados.

- Não - respondeu Sirius dando de ombros. - Mas desde que ela cochilou no exame de história da magia, eu não duvido de que ela se atrase, como qualquer ser-humano normal...

- Mas as outras garotas também não estão por aqui - observou Remus, que acabara de notar algumas cadeiras vazias ao redor da mesa da Grifinória.

- _Quê!_ McKinnon também não está por aqui? - perguntou Sirius subitamente interessado, procurando pela garota.

Como que para responder as perguntas dos marotos, uma esbaforida Marlene McKinnon adentrou o salão principal de maneira estrondosa, pois vinha correndo à toda. Todas as cabeças convergiram em sua direção.

- Francamente, McKinnon! Para que todo este barulho? Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória! - exclamou a profª. McGonagall lá da mesa dos professores.

- Desculpe, professora! - ofegou a garota, derrapando próximo aos marotos, e agarrando Peter pela gravata para não cair no chão. Não que houvesse produzido resultados; _ambos_ caíram no chão. Uma avalanche de gargalhadas ecoou pelo salão principal, mas logo cessou, pois McGonagall ameaçou tirar cem pontos de cada casa.

O clima logo voltou à normalidade, e quando Peter e Marlene se recompuseram do tombo, Sirius olhou para a garota, de forma a avaliá-la. Seu uniforme estava todo amarrotado, sua gravata estava frouxa e os cabelos louros, geralmente impecáveis, estavam um tanto bagunçados.

- Que monstro você teve de enfrentar para chegar aqui, McKinnon? - perguntou o moreno de maneira sarcástica.

- Aquele mesmo com quem você tem sonhos impróprios todas as noites, Black - replicou ela de mal-humor, esfregando os braços doloridos.

James começou a gargalhar escandalosamente, sendo logo acompanhado por Peter; Sirius fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, enfiando uma torrada em sua boca.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Marlene? - perguntou Remus de forma educada.

- Sim! Aconteceu! - exclamou ela, parecendo se lembrar do motivo pelo qual estava ali, e havia um nota de pânico em sua voz. - Acho que matei a Lily, Lupin!

Tal frase surtiu efeitos variados; desta vez foi Sirius quem caiu na gargalhada. Remus encarou a garota com o cenho franzido, Peter ficou na dúvida de que expressão deveria assumir e James levantou-se um salto, com os olhos arregalados e exclamando:

- O que você fez com a Evans?

Marlene fixou seus olhos no maroto de óculos, espantada.

- Eu... Dei uma poção do sono para a Lily, mas ela... Ela não acorda... - explicou a garota, sua voz morrendo aos poucos.

James parecia decididamente desesperado; sem esperar qualquer outra explicação, saiu correndo do salão principal, deixando os aturdidos marotos e Marlene para trás.

- O que ele pensa que vai fazer? - perguntou Sirius.

- Não sei - disse Remus decidido. - Mas é melhor irmos com ele, para que não faça nenhuma besteira.

Em um acordo mútuo, Remus, Sirius e Marlene seguiram James, correndo desabalados pelo salão e deixando um aturdido Peter para trás, que só percebeu a ausência dos amigos quando McGonagall voltou a gritar:

- Afinal de contas, o que está acontecendo nesta escola hoje? Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória!

* * *

Quando os dois marotos e Marlene chegaram à sala comunal, encontraram um James Potter que tentava furiosamente escalar a escada - agora escorregador - que dava acesso ao dormitório feminino.

- Por que esta _droga_ virou um escorregador? - exclamou ele, tentando mais uma vez subir correndo, sem obter sucesso; deslizou de costas, parando sentado aos pés de Marlene.

- Seus miolos não funcionam muito bem quanto você está nervoso, hein, Prongs? - observou Sirius com um risada.

- Ah... _é_- resmungou James. - Esqueci que não podemos entrar no dormitório feminino_. Que coisa mais antiquada_. Como nós vamos subir, então?

Foi quando Marlene apontou a varinha para ele e murmurou:

- _Vingardium Leviosa!_ - e, com destreza, ela conduziu o rapaz até o alto do escorrega. Quando James agarrou a maçaneta da porta, ela findou o feitiço.

- Muito bom, McKinnon - elogiou Sirius, parecendo francamente impressionado.

- Obrigada, Black - agradeceu ela, apontando a varinha para o moreno e usando o mesmo feitiço para que ele também chegasse ao topo. Por último, usou o feitiço em Remus. Então, colocou um dos pés no escorregador, que imediatamente voltou a ser uma escada. Então, subiu os degraus e reuniu-se aos rapazes.

Com um suspiro, ela abriu a porta do dormitório, entrou e concedeu a passagem para os garotos.

- Bem vindos ao universo feminino - disse ela com um meio-sorriso.

Os três adentraram o aposento, todos com expressões curiosas em seus rostos. Aquele dormitório era completamente diferente do masculino, pois enquanto os marotos levavam a sério a palavra "dormitório" - só servia mesmo para dormir -, as garotas haviam transformado o quarto delas em algo muito particular, e portanto cuidavam muito bem do ambiente. Apesar de ser cedo, todas as camas já estavam arrumadas, e não havia sequer uma toalha ou peça de roupa jogada sobre elas. Entretanto, a última cama ainda encontrava-se desarrumada.

Porque sua dona continuava a utilizá-la.

Enquanto Alice estava sentada ao pé da cama, Emelina encontrava-se em pé ao lado dela, com a varinha nas mãos e uma expressão consternada em seu rosto. Somente quando os rapazes e Marlene se aproximaram, puderam perceber o motivo da careta da garota; obviamente, ela tentara acordar Lily com um jato de água, pois o rosto e os cabelos da garota estavam encharcados.

- Ela simplesmente não acorda, Lene! - exclamou Emelina. Então ela percebeu a presença dos marotos: - Por que vocês os trouxe?

- Qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda, não? - disse Marlene, enquanto Alice usava um feitiço secante em Lily.

A ruiva estava indiscutivelmente adormecida. Sua respiração era lenta e suave, ela mal se mexia e seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro. Emelina e Alice já haviam-na vestido com o uniforme da Grifinória, mas sequer o esforço de trocarem-lhe as roupas fe-la acordar.

- Vocês já experimentaram fazer cócegas nela? - gracejou Sirius.

- Já tentamos tudo o que sabíamos - contou Alice. - Despertador, feitiços, água... Até cócegas.

- Vocês deram a ela uma poção do sono? - perguntou Remus.

- Sim - disse Emelina. - Lily estava muito ansiosa por causa dos exames, e não conseguia dormir...

- Por isso dei-lhe uma poção que eu havia preparado - explicou Marlene. - Eu devo ter errado ao medir algum ingrediente... Ah, se acontecer algo a Lily, eu juro que me atiro no lago! Foi tudo minha culpa!

- Acalme-se - disse Remus. - Você ainda tem mais da poção aí?

- Está aí na mesinha de cabeceira - disse Marlene, parecendo desolada.

Remos avançou pelo pequeno espaço que separava as camas de Lily e Marlene, chegando até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegando o pequeno frasquinho que ainda estava cheio até a metade com o líquido lilás. Examinou-o atentamente por alguns instantes.

- Encontrou alguma coisa diferente aí, Remus? - perguntou Sirius.

- Hum... Marlene deve ter colocado mais asfódelo do que o necessário... - murmurou ele pensativamente. - Por isso, a poção deve ter ficado mais forte do que o normal...

- Uh, McKinnon, você fez acidentalmente uma poção do morto-vivo? - inquiriu Sirius, olhando para a garota com os olhos brilhantes.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua, Black! - rugiu a garota na direção dele.

- _Minha?_ - o rapaz parecia sinceramente chocado. - O que eu tenho à ver com isso?

Marlene avançou para ele como um animal furioso, apontando o indicador tão próximo ao rosto de Sirius que ele chegou a fechar um olho.

- Se não fosse por você e Potter, eu não precisaria das malditas aulas de reforço e não teria feito esta poção forte demais!

- Ah! Então foi no seu caldeirão que aquele fogo do Dr. Filibusteiro caiu? - raciocinou Sirius.

- Sim, Black! - berrou a garota.

- Hey, brigue com James também, sim? - defendeu-se Sirius. - Eu dei a idéia, mas foi ele quem atirou o fogo no caldeirão errado... Admito que não deveria ter confiado tal tarefa para um cara míope feito ele...

James, entretanto, parecia completamente, alheio à situação ao seu redor. Fitava Lily com uma expressão que seus amigos não conseguiram compreender de imediato. Pois a expressão que James ostentava era de pura e simples admiração. Ele estava deslumbrado pela imagem de sua ruivinha, naquele momento completamente desarmada... Sem aquela barreira que costumava interpor entre os dois...

Foi então que, ao perceber o significado daquela expressão, uma idéia surgiu na cabeça de Remus.

- Sei de algo que possa nos ajudar, talvez - disse o rapaz. Todos os olhares correram em sua direção, inclusive o de James. - Mas vou precisar de ajuda... - acrescentou.

- Pode falar, Lupin - disse Alice.

- Alguma de você sabe se Lily tem algum livro de contos trouxas por aqui? - perguntou o garoto.

- Não sei - respondeu Marlene. - Mas vamos descobrir agora mesmo.

Ela abriu o malão de Lily e passou a procurar livros trouxas. Jogou para o alto todas as roupas devidamente dobradas da amiga, bem como os vinte e poucos livros-texto. Álbuns de fotografia, penas, enfim, tudo o que ali havia foi retirado. Foi então que, no fundo do malão, ela encontrou cinco livros, quatro deles menores em altura e largura, mas tão grossos quanto os livros de escola, e um outro exatamente do mesmo tamanho deles. Este era encadernado em veludo vermelho, e na capa havia escrito, com letras muito floreadas, _Os mais belos contos de fadas_.

- Contos de fadas? - exclamou a garota em voz alta. - Eu não sabia que os trouxas conheciam fadas...

- E não conhecem - disse Remus, aproximando-se de Marlene e retirando-lhe o livro das mãos. - Os trouxas pensam que fadas são humanas com asinhas cintilantes de libélulas, que usam varinha para fazerem mágicas.

- Estes trouxas são mesmo loucos! Desde quando fadas _pensam_ o suficiente para segurar uma varinha? - Sirius caiu na risada.

- Literatura trouxa é muito interessante, Sirius - censurou Remus.

- Deixo ela para você, Moony - respondeu o moreno ainda rindo.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos meneou a cabeça, sentando-se na beira da cama de Lily e passando a folhear o livro. Demorou um bocado, mas finalmente pareceu encontrar o que procurava.

- Algum de vocês já ouviu falar na história da Bela Adormecida? - perguntou ele, quando todos reuniram-se ao seu redor, observando a ilustração da página na qual o livro estava aberto. Uma linda moça loura, com uma reluzente coroa, estava adormecida em uma cama, e um rapaz que, a julgar pelos trajes, parecia um príncipe, debruçava-se em sua direção como se fosse beijá-la.

- Eu já! - exclamou Emelina de repente, parecendo animada. - Nas férias do primeiro ano, quando passei uns dias na casa de Lily, ela me mostrou uns filmes trouxas. E eu lembro que, entre eles, tinha este filme! Não é um em que a princesa é amaldiçoada por uma bruxa...?

- Este mesmo - confirmou Lupin com um sorriso.

- Que tipo de maldição a bruxa usou? - perguntou Sirius, subitamente interessado.

- Ela amaldiçoou a princesa quando esta era apenas um bebê, dizendo que, quando a princesa completasse quinze anos, espetaria o dedo em uma roca e morreria.

- E a princesa morreu? - perguntou Sirius animado, diante da expectativa de tanta violência.

- Não - disse Remus. - Uma fada suavizou a maldição, dizendo que a princesa não morreria, mas cairia em um sono encantado de cem anos.

- E ela só acordaria com um beijo de amor - lembrou Emelina, dando uma risadinha. Ela acabara de entender o plano de Remus, assim como Alice e Marlene.

Sirius, porém, parecia intrigado.

- E qual é o plano genial, Moony? - perguntou o moreno. - Vamos esperar cem anos até Lily acordar? Falta menos de meia hora para o início do exame!

- Black - Marlene revirou os olhos. - Você é um insensível.

- Eu! Mas o que isso tem à ver com a situação?

- A princesa acordou com um beijo, Sirius - explicou Alice calmamente. - Entendeu? _Um-beijo-para-acordar._

Então, finalmente Sirius entendeu qual era o plano. E parecia tão ou mais empolgado do que os outros.

- Quer dizer que nosso caro Prongs é o príncipe encantado? - disse ele, olhando para o amigo.

- Quê... Eu? - James finalmente saiu de seu torpor.

- Claro! - confirmou Marlene. - E quem mais seria?

- Mas... Mas... - James não sabia exatamente como se defender. - Eu não posso beijar a Lily!

- Por que não? - perguntou Alice curiosamente.

- Porque ela me odeia! - respondeu o rapaz prontamente.

- Mas você não pareceu se importar com isso da última vez - disse Sirius com uma quase imperceptível piscadela.

- Eu não posso - repetiu James. - Vocês não entendem...

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, Potter - cortou Marlene. - Você gosta da Lily. E, apesar dessa cabeça dura ainda não ter admitido, eu sei que ela gosta de você.

James soltou uma risada sem alegria.

- Duvido - objetou ele.

Sirius olhou para o amigo, visivelmente exasperado.

- Escute aqui, James Potter, não venha com pudores justamente agora, ouviu? - disse ele. - Você já roubou beijos da Evans milhares de vezes, e agora que ela _precisa_ você não vai beijá-la? É a sua última oportunidade de mostrar para Lily que você está completamente na dela. Estaremos indo embora de Hogwarts em uma semana.

James engoliu em seco, olhando mais uma vez para Lily. Ah... Há quanto tempo descobrira aquele sentimento pela ruivinha? Era um sentimento que dominava seu ser completamente, e do qual já mais ninguém duvidava... Exceto Lily Evans. Aparentemente, ela era a única que não se convencia de que o cafajeste, tirano e arrogante Potter amadurecera, e que parte deste processo fora sim responsabilidade dela. Fora _por causa_ dela.

Sirius estava completamente certo... Aquela era a última chance de James provar para Lily o que realmente sentia por ela. Mostrar que não era desafio, não era brincadeira... Era sério. Muito sério. Dentro de uma semana, eles iriam embora de Hogwarts, e talvez jamais voltassem a se encontrar...

- Tudo bem, pessoal - ele disse em voz baixa. - Eu vou tentar.

Marlene bateu palmas.

- Sim, sim! Pois então, mãos a obra! - disse a garota entusiasmada.

Ela e os demais amigos afastaram-se em direção à porta, concedendo mais privacidade à James, que olhava, ainda impassível, para a adormecida Lily. Um tanto vacilante, ele avançou os poucos passos que o separavam de sua ruivinha, e, quando estava ao lado dela, inclinou-se lentamente.

- Eu te amo, Lily... - ele murmurou em voz baixa, antes de tocar-lhe os lábios.

Foi um contato íntimo, delicado e breve. Porém, quando James afastou-se para observar os resultados de seu feito, Lily abriu os olhos lentamente, duas esmeraldas brilhando de uma maneira que o rapaz nunca havia visto.

- Eu também te amo, Potter - ela sussurrou, envolvendo o pescoço dele com seus braços, impedindo-o de se afastar.

Seus lábios voltaram a se unir, mas desta vez não foi breve. James envolveu a garota pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar-se, e aos poucos pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo, a que Lily concordou sem ao menos hesitar.

O mundo poderia ter parado naquele instante, e eles jamais teriam percebido. No entanto, o que os trouxe para a realidade foi a voz risonha de Sirius, que lhes disse:

- Bela Adormecida e príncipe encantado, faltam apenas dez minutos para o início do exame...

E os amigos saíram do quarto. O casal afastou-se por um segundo, e com um sorriso leve, Lily perguntou:

- Quer dizer então que você é o príncipe que veio me salvar?

James sorriu de volta, acariciando-lhe o rosto de maneira delicada.

- Sou apenas o seu mais humilde servo, alteza - brincou ele. - E nós seremos felizes para todo o sempre...

- Como no sonho que eu tive esta noite? - perguntou ela pensativamente.

- O sonho começa agora, Lily - disse James carinhosamente.

E ele estava certo. Seria um sonho no qual eles viveriam felizes. Talvez não vivessem para sempre. Mas ainda assim, seriam felizes e viveriam cada segundo que lhes restava...

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream... I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam... and I know is true, the visions are seldon what they said... thinking I know you, I know what you do... you loved me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

****

Fim

****

N/A: Uma one-shot para quebrar a monotonia. Huhu. Também serviu para eu relembrar momentos da minha infância, já que A Bela Adormecida é meu clássico Disney preferido. Imaginem vocês que meu atual papel de parede é da cena em que o príncipe Phillip acorda a princesa Aurora com o beijo? Sim, eu sou uma louca. E acreditem vocês que eu saí procurando a música tema - esta cuja letra está no fim da fic - na internet. À título de curiosidade, chama-se _Once upon a dream_. É muito linda! Espero que tenham gostado. Dedico a fic à todas as meninas que participam da **Fics da Mylla Evans**, - sim, eu tenho uma comunidade no orkut! o.O - e eu ficaria muito feliz se você também se juntasse à comunidade. Caso se interesse, basta procurar o endereço no meu profile aqui do fanfiction. No mais, espero que tenham gostado e quero reviews, hein?

Muitos beijinhos!  
Mylla Evans


End file.
